


you're my sweetheart, gotta see you boo (glad that you're mine)

by lotuspetals



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bang Chan is Whipped, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, implied! sexual content but not really, there is slight butt touching for a second
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:35:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22500001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotuspetals/pseuds/lotuspetals
Summary: chan and woojin being cuddly in the morning.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Kim Woojin
Kudos: 98





	you're my sweetheart, gotta see you boo (glad that you're mine)

Uprightly, it shouldn't be much of a surprise for Woojin to be found awake in Chan's warm embrace this early morning.

It will happen every single day and it never perturbs Woojin in the slightest since the Australian always seems so clingy in his sleep.

It brings great comfort to Woojin's heart that he can have his boyfriend’s strong arms wrap securely around him anytime.

“... Baby, _why_ are you up so early?” the drunken voice of Chan obstructs his train of thoughts.

Patting the hands that were embracing him around the waist. He simply states, “Because we need to get up right now Channie and I have to make some breakfast for our kids,” undoubtedly referring to the younger members who might be up waiting for them already in the living room and Chan exhaustedly plucks his head from the pillow they share to glimpse at the digital time next to them on the side table.

“It’s only past 9, let’s just stay in a little longer,” going back to cuddle with the brunette and pulling the covers higher to cover their cold bodies.

Woojin doesn’t seem to agree with him. “Nu-huh, we have a long day ahead of us Channie.”

“Why?” murmurs the other, pressing closer to trail butterfly kisses down Woojin’s bare shoulders. “I know we don’t have any busy schedules today and last time I _check,_ those brats have the option to order take in whenever they want to with my card,” congealing his grip when Woojin begins wiggling away from him. “And you shouldn't be cooking for them all the time. That's how they're being spoiled rotten Wooj~”

“But they’re going to grow hungry, you can't expect me to let them starve through an empty stomach, do you?”

“So am I,” he pulls the squirming brunette back on top of him. “When I perfectly have my breakfast right _here,_ ” mischievous hands grabbing onto his naked luscious ass, squeezing it without mercy and Woojin whines. “C- _Chan_! No! Don't do that!”

“Come on, let’s have a little _fun_ babe,” mouth grazing at the shell of his reddening ears. “It won’t hurt either of us if we have another round this fine morning.”

Woojin parts his thighs on instinct and Chan’s fingers are reaching to prod at his loose entrance from last night's round.

“I assume is that a yes right?”

Nodding in agreement, Woojin permits him to continue as Chan cups his face in his hands to give a kiss but it doesn't happen right away, not when Jisung barges in abruptly interrupting them.

“Hyungs ~ what's taking you - _oh_ my god, my innocent virgin eyes!”

Woojin shoves Chan away and quickly grabs the sheets to cover himself while leaving the Australian to fend for himself in his naked form and Jisung leaving the room with his eyes still covered.

“Dude, why the _fuck_ is Sungie screaming for?”

“You would too if you saw Chris' dick when you go inside there!”

_“Eww_ , you walk in on our parents hyung?”

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda want to change my username but then it'll be a hassle???
> 
> I also need a life lmao.
> 
> I'm even not ready for my birthday for this upcoming sunday :')


End file.
